The present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having enhanced reliability.
Semiconductor devices may occupy an important position in the electronic industry due to their characteristics such as small size, multi-function, and/or low manufacturing cost. The semiconductor devices may be categorized as semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logic data, or hybrid semiconductor devices having both memory and logic elements.
There has been an increasing demand for semiconductor devices having high speed and/or low operating voltage. The semiconductor devices have been more highly integrated for satisfying the above demands. The high integration of the semiconductor devices may result in deterioration of the reliability of the semiconductor devices. However, high reliability of the semiconductor devices may be increasingly required with advances in the electronic industry.